Yuriism
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Yuriism is a nation led by Medix, who is a proud member of Sanitarium. This nation was used to be one of the not-so-fast-growing nation on the Planet Bob, before it's recent stagnation, and somewhat unique since most of the inhabitants are women, leaving few of the men that mostly work as a mercenary to protect the state, or accepted as the citizen. This trend is slowly changing in the recent years though. The citizen of Yuriism is usually referred as Yuriist in the world. Nation Information Yuriism is a medium sized, well developed, and ancient nation at 878 days old with citizens primarily of Japanese ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Yuriism work diligently to produce Water and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Yuriism has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Yuriism allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Yuriism believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Yuriism will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Beginning Yuriism was founded by the Bramberg Union refuges in the Aegean Islands area after the country's destruction in January 2010 after the big crisis that engulfed the country. The refuges, led by Medix, the leader of Bramberg signed a treaty with the locals, that consists entirely of women, and declare the existence of Yuriism. SOS Brigade The State was aligned with SOS Brigade, and entered the TOP-C&G War against the Hydra nations, where Yuriism managed to score a great victory against several Hydra nations. Medix was appointed to hold several jobs in SOS Brigade, as a Deputy Minister of Recruitment and Deputy Minister of War. Sanitarium In 10 May 2010, Medix, and Yuriism left SOS Brigade to find a new alliance, and after some research, decided to join Sanitarium. There, Medix was appointed as a Minister of War of Sanitarium. SOS Brigade, Part 2 In 8 July 2010, Yuriism left Sanitarium to the home of the State for several months, SOS Brigade. There are few reasons about this sudden movement, but Medix stated that the movement 'has no ill will'. Sanitarium, Part 2 Medix's stay on SOS Brigade didn't last long, so 3 days after his admittance, he left SOS Brigade, and went back to Sanitarium. He then re-took this Minister of War position that he's still hold until today. He's mostly taking a hiatus from his nation-ruling job, combined with a crisis that hit Yuriism in late-July, slowing the progress of nation-building. SOS Brigade, Part 3 Not much is known in this era, as the state plunged into several empty reigns as Medix couldn't run the state because of health and several other problems. But other than that, it was a relatively peaceful era, as some growth on technology marked the existence of Yuriism in this era. The German Empire Yuriism left SOS Brigade to join the German Empire, a new reformed alliance in 7 July 2011. In that alliance, Medix served for a short term as a Lieutenant, but then resigned for a lack of interest. Yuriism Armed Forces fought in Grudge War in the side of The Avengers, following TGE in support of Nordreich, fighting a Random Insanity Alliance nation, and funding several smaller TGE states in the war. Sanitarium, Part 3 Following the reformation of the Sanitarium, Yuriism dissolved its membership from The German Empire, to re-join their old folks in this Metallica-based alliance. In his solitude, Medix leads the currently stagnating nation through technological advances and managed to build a Moon Base with an advanced Mining Complex and habitable Colony in the Moon surface. Medix serves as the Minister of War again in this alliance.